legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Faust
Faust, a powerful Wingly wizard and was Melbu Frahma's second in command during the Dragon Campaign. He ruled over the Tower of Flanvel and cherished the tower with a strangely obsessive admiration. Although his commander, Melbu Frahma, died in battle, Faust hid away in his precious tower and heightened his magical powers. His signature skill is his ability to create an apparition of himself that is just as powerful as the real thing. He has a fair bit of pride as he claims himself "The Ruler of the World" and states that even Melbu Frahma feared his power. This might be true considering that Frahma created the Vanishing Stone solely for the purpose of suppressing Faust's apparition power in case he ever changed loyalties. When Flanvel fell, Faust secluded himself deep beneath the tower in what he calls the "Land of Taboo". Vanishing Stone Vanishing Stone, known more properly as Anti-Apparition Agate, was created by Melbu Frahma in fear of Faust's power. It is a secret key item that is gained after giving Martel 50 Stardusts. It banishes the apparition of Faust and gives access to the Land of Taboo and ultimately to the real Magician Faust. Tower of Flanvel The second half of the Tower (Land of Taboo), with enemies not seen in the Kashua Glacier, can be accessed with the Vanishing Stone Fighting Faust Note: In order to encounter the real Faust, the party must gather every single Stardust. If you attempt to fight him without the Vanishing Stone, his apparition will attack. The apparition cannot be harmed and you must flee from battle to survive. Dart and his party find the apparition of Faust at the top of Flanvel Tower. Using the Vanishing Stone, which Faust properly identifies as Anti-Apparition Agate, they are able to banish Faust's apparition and teleport to the Land of Taboo where they confront the real Faust. Dart wonders how this wizard can still be alive after 11,000 years and Rose comments that he must have used the same magic as in her choker to sustain his life all this time and notes that Dart does not seem shocked anymore that people can live so long. Faust comments favorably to Rose's notion of eternal life and predicts a painful death for them all. Attacks All of Faust's attacks deal massive damage. He only casts magic attacks and is able to use every element type. Faust hovers over the battlefield with large arched golden wings, unique compared to other Winglies, and holds a large staff. He is also surrounded by several hooded figures to help him summon the power of his most potent spells. These hooded mages cannot be eliminated, but do no harm besides aiding Faust. The magic he uses are listed below. *'Main Attack': Faust Hurls a purple flame at a party member. *'Random Rune': Faust casts a random magic at max power. *'Meteor': Faust summons a giant meteor from space to crash on the party dealing heavy fire damage. He opens with this spell; it can easily do 4k or more damage. This particular spell is fire-elemental (not to be confused with the earth-elemental Attack Item, Meteor Fall). *'Thor's Hammer': Faust summons a powerful thunder spirit to hit a party member with an enormous hammer, this deals heavy thunder damage. *'Hurricane': Faust generates a large hurricane and sends it towards the party where it sucks them up and spits them out, this deals wind damage. *'Frozen Lights': When his HP gets near 50%, Faust casts his Frozen Lights spell that does heavy water-elemental damage to all. Faust summons three ice pillars that grow and connect into each other forming an ice monument, a large chunk of ice ascend above the monument and begins to glow causing a rainbow aurora to flow in the middle of the monument, this aurora then releases a barrage of frozen energy beams to rain down on the party, when the barrage lets up the large ice chunk falls from above and crashes down upon the party causing an explosion. This deals ice (water) damage. *'Elemental Counter': Faust uses a magic of the same Element as the person who attacked him. Dart, Albert, Rose and Meru each can buy their respective Dragon Armor in Zenebatos, rendering them immune to this counter attack and other spells of their element. Strategy When attempting this fight, it is highly recommended that at least one party member be equipped with a Legend Casque and stock plenty of Angel's Prayers. Faust has a high Magic Defense, so it's recommended using high-damage Additions against him. Healing does not hurt you. Guard does not hurt you. Using a Spirit Potion does not hurt you. Attacking automatically hurts you because of Elemental Counter. Don't try and "keep attacking" because of some imagined quota. Stabilize, and then ramp up the damage to a manageable level. Attack with the highest-damage characters first; Elemental Counter doesn't care how much damage Faust took. Stock mostly Angel's Prayers because they revive and give half HP in one item? No. Healing Rain heals 100% x 3, which is much more than the ? % + 50% of an Angel's Prayer. Even Healing Breeze is more efficient, with 50% x 3. Heroes wearing a Legend Casque (Helm) will take less than half damage during this fight, mainly due to the high Magic Evasion rate. The Legend Casque can be bought at the Weapons Shop in Lohan for 10,000 Gold. Legend Casque is better than Angel Scarf or Phantom Shield's 50% Magic Damage reduction for two reasons: most importantly, it doesn't take up the valuable ring slot, and two, it adds more Magic Defense. Poor or daring adventurers could perhaps squeak by with the Spirit Cloak or Sage's Cloak for +20 Magic Avoid. Armor of Yore has more Magic Defense than Albert's DG Armor if he doesn't mind getting counterattacked with Wind spells. The Rainbow Dress has more Magic Defense than even Meru's DG Armor, and way more than Rose' DG. Plus Miranda has more Magic Defense naturally. So it's not like Miranda need be counted out of this fight. Some evidence suggests Faust may attack faster than his low 50 Speed stat indicates. Attacking him guarantees he will cast anywhere from 2-5 powerful spells and at least 1 of these spells will be single target to his attacker. Characters not wearing Bandit's Shoes or Dancer's Shoes should have Magical Greaves from Ulara. 'Character Specific Strategies' Give a Legend Casque to any of the characters and it is likely they will not die; even Dart, who is most at risk, due to Faust's most powerful attack being water-based. *'Dart': Use Additions, Guard and heal when necessary. Be sure to use the Magic Shield on him or guard when Faust is half dead or else Dart will more than likely die from the ultra powerful water-based attack he will use. Red Dragon Armor. *'Rose': Use Additions, Guard and heal when necessary (though attempting to heal using Astral Drain won't do much good, due to Faust's high magic defense). Darkness Dragon Armor. *'Haschel': Use Additions, Guard and heal when necessary. *'Albert/Lavitz': Use Additions and try to keep Rose Storm up as much as possible. Jade Dragon Armor. *'Meru': Focus on healing and Guard when she's not. Attack only if she has Perky Step. Because Faust's most dangerous attack is water-based, she has an advantage in the end game. Blue Dragon Armor. *'Kongol': Use Additions, Guard and heal when necessary. Just because Kongol has high HP does not mean that healers have to heal him more to get him to full or half. So his low magic resist is balanced better against his high health pool. Dragon Helm and/or Physical Ring would work about as well as Magic Damage reduction gear *'Miranda/Shana': Focus on healing and Guard when she's not. Even with the highest MDEF of the bunch, without the Legend Casque you can pretty much count on her being the first to fall. Solo Challenge As with any battle in this game, allowing all but one character to die in battle and then win the battle yields 100% of the exp to the winning character and "bonus" 50% exp to each other character in your party that didn't participate. An advanced player might choose to "main" their favorite character and can use the battle with Faust as an exp goldmine. Anyone considering attempting this method should make note that as an "advanced" player, you are expected to master your characters' final additions, collect valuable, repeatable items, and acquire legendary armor like the Legend Casque and color DG Armor; all of which play a role in defeating the most powerful combat magician in the game. Faust's 24,000 XP is the same as twelve Triceratops or eight Rainbow Birds. Treasure *A Dragon Helm can be found in a chest near the save point before reaching Faust. *A Dancer's Ring, Magical Hat and Holy Ankh can be looted from chests after defeating Faust. *Faust drops the Phantom Shield upon defeat (100% droprate). Category:Boss Category:Optional content Category:Winglies Category:Hidden stardust Category:Tower of Flanvel Category:No Element